Something More
by melonsprite
Summary: A little shot of a typical day in the lives of Sano and Megumi. S/M all the way, although not fully explored. Hopefully it got me out of writer's block =) Enjoy! Rated PG for one or two words.


Jen: I have to admit something before you read this: I have never read any Kenshin and have only seen a few episodes, so please don't mind if something doesn't exactly follow. I have done some research and read quite a lot of fics, so I hope that will suffice. Anyway, this is my first RK story, so I hope you enjoy. God bless! =)

"Call to me and I will answer you and tell you great and unsearchable things you do not know." _Jer.33.3_

**|| Something More ||**

**by melonsprite**

[ Sano]

I stare down at my bleeding hand, disgusted with myself. I can't believe I let that guy hit my fist. I was watching him so closely, but he still surprised me. Now I have to go see the Fox again. Although, I smirk to myself, that isn't such a bad thing, is it? Suddenly in a better mood, I stride towards the clinic, thinking of ways to catch her by surprise. 

Hmm…I could sneak up on her while she's tending her patient, then shock her when she turns around. Or, I could yell loudly and act like something's terribly wrong, and make her rush out to see what's the matter. She always get the best of me, so I know I have to think of something. What about walking up to her and kissing her until she dizzy? Okay, wait, where'd that come from? Talk about stupid idea. She'd slap me silly. A guy can take a clue, ya know. After so many tries, she hasn't responded even once, so I'm guessing she's not going to start now. But that's not going to make me give up.

I turn the corner, still deep in thought. I notice Suzume running past me, giggling. She'd better not run too fast, or she might trip, and have to go see Megumi. Oh yeah, the Fox. I guess I like her. I mean, she's really nice to everyone, even me, at times. And her real smile, though rare, is breathtaking to look at. Sometimes I find myself watching her: the graceful way she moves, the way she wraps my bandages tenderly. I can't help myself, and her sharp retorts only make me want to keep on trying. Well, I don't know.

Maybe I haven't been obvious enough. But not like I have any experience, anyway. With women, I mean. It's not often that I fall for anybody. It probably doesn't even seem possible; that I would fall for someone like Megumi. I don't even know when it started. I just know that one day, I started seeing more about her. Maybe it was the way she cared for her patients, so gently and lovingly with so much patience. Or maybe it was the way she glared at me whenever I barged in the clinic for the millionth time. Either way, I was pretty sure that she was something special. And I would give anything to protect her.

I have a reputation for being tough, and insensitive. Most people see me as a good-for-nothing, gambling alcoholic. But whenever she looks at me, even in anger, I see myself as something worthwhile, something better. Yeah, I cant believe how mushy I'm getting. But it's true. And maybe I do get myself hurt on purpose just to see her. So what? It's worth it.

Interrupting my thoughts, I see Kenshin walking down the steps from the clinic. 

"Hey, Kenshin," I call out. He looks up to see me, and gives me his rurouni smile. 

"Sano! What're you doing here at the clinic? Are you here to see Megumi-dono again?" 

He sees right through me, doesn't he? "Am I that obvious?" I laugh.

"No, no. I was just guessing. Don't worry about it, I'm sure nobody else has noticed," He quickly replies, still smiling. 

"Well, I've sure noticed the way you watch Jou-chan," I say, noting the red blush that creeps up Kenshin's face.

"ORO?"

"You'd better stop doing the laundry once in a while and pay attention. She watches you, too." Kenshin blushes even redder, if that's possible. Ah, how easily he gets distracted whenever I mention Kaoru. He's so easy to tease.

"ORO?"

"Stop oro-ing me and I'll see you later, alright? Gotta fix up this darn hand of mine again…" Leaving the rurouni blinking and red, I walk up into the clinic, laughing silently to myself. Yup, Kenshin's one lucky man. If only he could work up the courage to tell her.

I try to make as little noise as possible walking in, to maybe surprise Megumi. But I stop when I see her sitting at a desk by herself, writing something down. She looks very concentrated, and I don't want to disturb her. Quietly, I turn around, hoping that she doesn't see or hear me. 

OW! Damn it! This hand is so painful! And I can't believe I knocked it against the doorway. How intelligent of me. Megumi, startled by the noise, looks up at me, hunched over in pain. I try to smile at her, and hold up my hand. So much for not disturbing her.

"I didn't mean to intrude, Kitsune, but my hand says differently. Do you think you could patch me up?" A frown comes on her face, and my stomach drops. She can't hate seeing me that much, can she? I pretend not to see her frown, and turn around abruptly, heading for the chair in the corner. Dropping in it, I look up at her again, inwardly relaxing at the neutral look on her face. She pulls up a stool beside me, and starts cleaning up the wound. It stings like heck, but I try not to wince. Her eyes are focused on my hand, so I sneak peeks at her once in a while. The room is silent, but it's a lazy, afternoon stillness. The smell of her fills me, and I take in deep breaths, trying to be subtle about it. 

Evidently I wasn't very subtle, because she asks me what's wrong. The first thing she's said to me today. I look at her blankly for a second, before opening my mouth and blurting the first thing that comes to my mind. "I…I'm a bit tired. I haven't slept for a few days, so, I'm trying not to yawn. Why, is it bothering you?" At that, she gives me a small smile, and shakes her head.

"No, Sano. It's fine. And your hand is just about done. If you really are that tired, you should take a nap. There's a spare room down the hall, if you want." 

I'm frozen, and my heart is thumping painfully against my chest. The chair I'm sitting in suddenly seems a lot harder, and the air a bit cooler. _She offered to let me stay? And, even better: she said my name without the attached rooster head!_  I feel like getting up and jumping around, and giving her a huge smile. I give her the latter, and get up quickly. 

"Thanks for the patch-up. I hope you don't mind me staying in here for a few hours," I say. I mean, who in their right mind would pass up an opportunity to stay in the clinic for an extra while longer? Not me. Even though I wasn't tired at all. 

She gives me a look, and I keep the grin on my face, walking out of the room and into the hall.  

[ Megumi ]

I smile to myself as I finished bandaging Suzume's small hand, patting it softly. "There, all better now. Try not to fall down again, okay? You've gotta be careful when you play." Her big eyes look up at me sincerely.

       "Alright, Megumi-san. Thanks!" And with that, I'm alone in the room, left with a wisp of the childlike innocence that had filled it earlier. Tired and aching from the day's work, I planned to immediately collapse onto my futon and get as much sleep as possible before tomorrow's  labours. I hadn't had dinner yet, but I could just eat a bigger breakfast tomorrow, I suppose. I wasn't really hungry, anyway. I got out of my chair painfully and walked out of the room, massaging my arms. The wooden floors of the clinic creaked lightly as I went, and all else was silent except for light snoring coming from the spare room. 

       Wait a minute…snoring? I almost smack my forehead. Of course! Sano must still be here! I can't believe I forgot all about him, the stupid rooster head. This afternoon he had come in looking especially worn out, and he'd made me look at his hand again. Mumbled something about getting into another fight. Not like I cared. I'm pretty used to his little excuses by now. He probably comes by to see me. I chuckle to myself lightly, trying to tone it down. Although, I guess I look forward to his visits. 

       I realize my traitor feet have brought me to the room where Sano is sleeping. Why, oh why did he have to collapse in here afterwards? I can't believe how exasperating the man is. I briefly consider kicking him out, but knew I couldn't. Without knowing why, I hesitate before going in. I'm not sure I want to see him…like this. _Like what?_ You know…asleep. This sounds ridiculous, and I know it. I step inside the room, and see that he has sprawled all over the floor, completely disregarding the sheets. Rolling my eyes, I walk to the linens and pick them up, feeling the rough texture under my fingertips. Gently, I lay them over his body, careful not to wake him up. In my squatting position, I knew I would be a prime target for his jokes if he woke up.  

       …But…I can't help but look at him. When he sleeps, he looks so different. Softer, somehow. Not as rough. I'm so used to seeing him as the tough street gangster, coarse and rude. But now I see him like a child, vulnerable and delicate. I'd never noticed before how dark his hair was, or how he has little worry lines whenever he wrinkles his nose. His eyes were closed, and I was grateful for that. I knew that if they were opened, I wouldn't be able to look at him like this. It might sound really silly, but the way he looks at me unnerves me. It's really intense and rather frightening, at times. 

       Frightening. Yeah, that's the word.

 "You frighten me sometimes, you know." My words fall in the silent air. I hadn't even realized I'd been speaking. "The way your eyes follow me when I walk. The way you annoy me whenever I fix up your hand. The way you always save me." My hands touch his hair, and he stiffens, relaxing after a second. I have no idea what I'm doing, or saying. I just know that I would never be able to say these things to his face, if he was actually awake. "Or maybe, you don't frighten me. I…think that I scare myself when you're around. You might think that I'm proud, and cold, and haughty, I guess. I've never done anything to encourage you. In fact, much the opposite."  

 But…I don't know why. Something about you…makes me weak whenever you give me that sweet chocolate look, if only for a second. And the way you scratch your head when you're nervous or the way you're always confident, even if I hurt you. And I do hurt you.

 I can't help it, I guess. I don't know what else to do, to keep you away from me. If I ever…considered something else, I wouldn't know how to act. And everything would fall apart…you would never think of me as something more than someone to argue with. Someone to laugh at. I don't think I could stand to have you tell me that you feel nothing for me than friendship. At least now, I still have you, although it's not exactly a good relationship. I still have something to hang onto. Hope.

"I can't risk it, Sano," I whisper, as I get up and back out of the room. "You know I've always been a coward. And I can't say…I'll never be able to say…what I want to." My voice chokes, and I shut up.  I reach the doorway, and I swallow hard, and shudder, before turning around to go to my room. 

"Megumi?" I stop, and all I can hear is my ragged breathing and someone moving around behind me. "Is that you?" I turn slowly, and face him. 

"Yeah, Rooster Head? You collapsed in the room and never got back up for the whole afternoon, you know. You should really learn to take care of yourself. How many times have-"

He gives me a look, and I cut myself off. I know I'm rambling, talking faster than usual. The sun is setting, and it's rays throw a somewhat peaceful atmosphere to the scene. I breathe in deeply and look down at the floor, unable to get his bewildered face out of my mind. 

"Go back to sleep, Sano," I say gently. "Never mind." 

"Megumi…when I was sleeping….I though I heard…." I bite my lip. Surely…surely he couldn't have heard? 

"Heard what, Sano?" I give him an inquiring look, my heart beating faster. We wait there for a while, and finally, he shrugs.

"I guess I was just dreaming. I mean, it would never happen in real life, anyway," his voice fades off, and I strain to hear his last words. "..as much as I want it to." He looks apologetic, and scratches his head. "Sorry for stopping you, Kitsune. Hope you didn't mind me crashing in here for a few hours. I'll see ya tomorrow, thanks for fixing my hand." Brushing by, he heads towards the door, making a lot of noise. I remain frozen where I am, breathing in and out. 

"Sano, wait.." I turn to face him, only to see a swinging door. "I…" 

I guess there's always hope. 


End file.
